Mortality
by Perseus818
Summary: The cloak that hides the existence of demigods and monsters is nonexistent. The modern world wants the half-bloods dead. The organization called SAD is killing and imprisoning demigods by the hundreds. The Fighters of Rome and the Rebels of Greece, two resistances preventing the extinction of their kind are forced to join forces under the harsh conditions of battle.
1. Fatal Mistakes

**Hey guys so I'm back with a new chapter story! YAAAAAY! So this is a different approach for me. A LOT of action and adventure and of course Percabeth, Jasper and Thalico. **

**READ! VERY IMPORTANT: So some of you may know that one of my favorite stories called Love Unscripted has been deleted. It's a Percabeth fanfic and I really want to know if some of you guys might know who wrote the fic. Unfortunately, I wasn't finished reading it when it got deleted so please PM or review about who wrote the fic so I can contact him/her and be informed on why he/she deleted it. THANKS!**

**Summary: The cloak that hides the existence of demigods and monsters is nonexistent. The modern world wants the half-bloods dead. The organization called SAD is killing and imprisoning demigods by the hundreds. The Fighters of Rome and the Rebels of Greece, two resistances preventing the extinction of their kind are forced to join forces under the harsh conditions of battle. They were about to win but they needed the still missing Big Three on their side.**

_**PERCY**_

Percy ran, and kept running. The Spec. Ops were hot on his tail armed with fire arms and those _dreaded _shockers, the mortal developed gun that can shoot out bolts of electricity at their target, in this case, demigods.

His footsteps hit the hard cement with a thud. His breath was hitching, and he was starting to see spots in his vision. _I need to stop or else I'll collapse for sure, _he thought.

Percy heard the ocean crashing its waves on the shore, getting louder as he got weaker. He took this as a sign for him to keep going. He looked back to where he had last seen his posse of killers, the faint glow on their shockers were still visible in the distance. Then he picked himself up and ran again, determined to reach the ocean.

He reached the beach and he looked again but no one was there. Nothing was to be heard except the sound of the waves beating the shore. It was quiet so he stopped, which was his fatal mistake.

A net buzzing with electricity flew from one of the bushes and caught Percy in it, electrifying him to the ground. Soldiers came out of their hiding areas and ambushed the son of Poseidon.

Soon after, he blacked out.

_**JASON**_

He kept his hood down, passing through the sea of people. He knew he was being hunted, an eagle told him a while back. His sky blue eyes scanned the crowd for any potential threats. All he found was a suspicious-looking man wearing a trench coat and dark sunglasses.

He kept walking until he was met by the open sky. Jason wanted to fly again, to feel free, ignoring the mad war raging around him. But instead of falling into temptation, he kept cool and walked again, not really headed anywhere.

The man kept following him, ignoring the glare of a passerby who he nudged to the side. Jason looked back, and sky blue eyes met dark sunglasses. The man smirked, and just like that, Jason ran.

The man followed suit after the blonde demigod, then he brought out his shocker pointing it directly at Jason. The man did not have any clue who he was, instead he assumed he might be a son of Apollo since almost all of them are blonde.

Jason bumped into the railing; the Grand Canyon was gaping at him. He could've just fallen he can fly away anyway. But that would attract too much unwanted attention, so instead he turns around. Fatal Mistake.

"Hello there demigod." The man has his eerie smile put on his face again. The shocker's buzzing sound signaled that it was ready to shoot. The man pulled the trigger, sending a blast of electricity at Jason.

"NNNNGHHHH" Jason dropped to the ground, body still twitching. The man walked over to him, towering over the seemingly lifeless body. Fatal Mistake. Jason redirected the bolt at the man sending him into the sky, then gravity took toll and trench coat man fell on Jason's feet.

He tried standing but immediately fell over, so instead he went on all fours just to get a clear view of the blonde boy without falling over again. "Who are you?"

Electricity was dancing on Jason's fingertips. It was his turn to smile. "Who am I? Well I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Prince of the skies. But who are you mere mortal?"

Jason willed a bolt at the man, sending him into unconsciousness.

_**NICO**_

He was in the dark shadows, appearing then disappearing. Emerging from the darkness was his way of getting from point A to point B. He thinks he lost them, after all mortals can't pass through shadows like he can.

The team from Search and Destroy or as they call themselves SAD, has been following him since yesterday. They had spotlights and flashlights, just to eliminate the darkness and corner the son of Hades.

Nico was exhausted from using his powers too much. Next thing he knows he might collapse. He was burning up, which is unusual since the ghost king was usually cold no matter the weather. He took off his jacket, revealing his black V-neck shirt that he's been wearing underneath.

His used to be olive skin was now snow white and ghostly pale, a signal that if he pushes himself too hard now, he might be flying off the handle and die out of exhaustion.

Nico slid down on the wall he's been leaning on, taking deep breaths. Trying to calm his nerves. After a minute or so, Nico was in an almost complete death trance. Then the spotlights suddenly came on.

"Freeze, demon!" Nico made a low guttural sound_ It's that annoying rookie again who thinks I'm the devil. He should see my dad._

Nico picked himself up but he couldn't, he was paralyzed. _The death trance is complete. Oh no. _

The officers were puzzled. They didn't know what was happening to Nico. Then, a brave soul came forward and checked on Nico.

"He's not breathing!" murmurs were heard from the people above the building. Then he checked Nico's pulse.

"He's dead."

**So Love it? Hate it? Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions? Anyone? REVIEW!**

**READ! VERY IMPORTANT: So some of you may know that one of my favorite stories called Love Unscripted has been deleted. It's a Percabeth fanfic and I really want to know if some of you guys might know who wrote the fic. Unfortunately, I wasn't finished reading it when it got deleted so please PM or review about who wrote the fic so I can contact him/her and be informed on why he/she deleted it. THANKS!**


	2. Locked Up

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter for Mortality. Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy with projects and stuff like that. I got AC3 and it is awesome. Enjoy! (This chapter is in first person POV whereas the last one was in third person POV)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the PJO or HOO series.**

* * *

_**PERCY**_

I woke up in a cold cell. The air was thin and I had a gut feeling that I was underground. Lights were glaring at me from the ceiling, my eyes tried to adjust to the bright lights.

My head was pounding. I had a glimpse of earthquakes and seismic waves that beat the land into tender pulp. I was having these visions again. I still can't explain why this was happening to me.

I was pulled out of my reverie when a deep, commanding voice blared through the speakers. "State your code number demigod." I was confused. What code number is he talking about? Then I remembered.

"#3001", I blurted out loud. I didn't mean to, our numbers are supposed to be a secret, but it still happened. Then a wave of nausea hit me. "You drugged me with your truth serum didn't you?"

The man's laugh rang out from the speakers, sending sound waves across the room. I suddenly had a mental picture of my surroundings. There was a hidden sliding door near my left, operated by a hydraulic lift that opens it from the outside.

Recently, I had just discovered my echolocation ability, which was pretty useful. I could receive and send out clicks of compressed sound into an area. The sound comes back to me and provides a picture of my surroundings.

My vision was still blurred. I can only see the silhouette of a man sitting on a chair.

I knew that I could easily lift the door and get out using my "extended abilities". But I rebuked the idea; there are probably guards everywhere. Besides, maybe they'll let me go after this "interview".

"You're very observant, and yes we drugged you with truth serum. What's your name boy?" I held my tongue from uttering anything.

The worst-case scenario is that he finds out who my mother is and punishes her for having relations with a god.

"Don't want to speak eh? That's fine; we'll get it out of you sooner or later." The man stood up from his seat.

Men in black suits came and cuffed my hands with special handcuffs that I realized later on, prevents me from using my powers.

They took me to my cell, which was decorated with high-tech whatchamacallits. The bed was steel; it had one round table in the middle of the room, which was also steel. Not-so-hidden security cameras were in every corner giving my captors a panoramic view of my small cell.

I focused on the air around me. Using my extended abilities, I was able to find out that the humidity was low and water vapor percentage was about 1%. Not enough to get me out of here, much less form a droplet of water; but still capable of keeping me alive.

And so I waited for hours. I didn't sleep since that would be a horrible idea considering the fact that I am in enemy territory. As I lay down on my bed I decided to just stay here and follow whatever they wanted me to do until the right moment came.

I grew restless every hour that has passed. Every minute I fought the urge to burst out of the place.

The sea is a restless entity bringing destruction and life. The sea is unpredictable; if you stop and smell the roses it will pull you in its riptide. These people made a fatal mistake. They try to hold back the power of the sea. But like the unsuspecting others, soon they will be put into the hands of the sea and they will drown. After all, the sea does _not _like to be contained.

And I, Percy Jackson am a part of that sea.

* * *

_**Annabeth**_

"Annie hand me that vial over there."

"Okay dad."

"Ooh and that flask and the bottle labeled Chemical X3"

"I'm on it."

I gave him all his mumbo jumbo and watched as he mixed and matched the chemicals. My dad was the head chemical engineer at SAD. He also develops the weapons needed for the Spec. Ops operation.

"Here it is. The cure we've all been waiting for." He lifted up a small vial containing a blue glowing liquid. "We'll be lucky if they allow us to perform the testing procedures tomorrow. But for now we just keep it safe." He put the vial into a small anti-gravity airlock chamber.

Captured by interest I stared at the dreadful "cure". I was horrified by my own thoughts about what this little vial is capable of. Because this cure will not cure any ailment at all; instead, it will wipe out a race. A race of innocent lives wiped out from the face of the earth.

We never wanted a war. The mortals found out about us demigods when a daughter of Zeus prevented a plane from crashing into the twin towers back in 2001. Her name was Thalia Grace. She was 13 when it happened. The survivors of the plane crash were eternally grateful to her, but she just blew our cover. Thalia joined the Hunters Of Artemis two years later when she was 15.

Since the beginning of the modern age the old stories and legends were considered as myths. Science took over the world and changed the human way of thinking. Us demigods figured that we should not interfere with the mortals anymore. So we went into hiding. The human mind developed and developed until almost nobody regarded the tales of the ancients.

Artifacts were scattered remains of a civilization. But they were hidden around the globe. If you touch them they open up your mind in many ways that sometimes it can overwhelm a regular mortal. I remember a story about woman named Sally Jackson. She found one of the Pearls of Poseidon. After she touched it she was visited by the god himself. They fell in love but after a few months she went missing. Some say she was gradually torn apart by the essence of the god.

After the incident, the humans suddenly became more aware of their surroundings. More demigod sightings were reported and some humans were so shocked that they exaggerated their descriptions of their personal experience. Once considered a world-wide phenomenon, the existence of demigods in the mortal world suddenly became a burden.

Demigods would never harm mortals. But the mortals thought otherwise. The world's leaders gathered together in a U.N conference and decreed that demigods are to be put in careful surveillance at all times. Of course the demigods wouldn't want to be watched every waking moment of the day, so they protested.

And soon protests became riots. Riots became battles. Battles became war.

"Annabeth I have some good news." My dad's voice brought me out of my stupor. "We captured a new demigod yesterday evening and he just confessed that his code number is #3001 while drugged. As you know we don't know the complete demigod code sequence but we also never had a demigod with a number that reached past #2010. The boss thinks he's so different that we ranked him as 'special'. So since no caretaker is available at the moment you will have to tend to him and his needs.

My dad was looking at me expectantly while waiting for my response. I kept my face stern as I said "Sure, why not."

* * *

I walked along the corridor of the containment facilities. I carried a tray of food for the 'special'.

Since I myself am a demigod I was well aware of the code sequence unlike my dad, the workers and the murderer who ran this task force. #3001 was obviously one of the big three demigods who were five in total. The numbers of the big three demigods were #1001, #1002, #0001, #0002 and #3001. All of them are hidden across the globe. Two were in the country, two of them have an undeterminable location and one was in the facility

Sometimes I wonder what they would do to me if they find out I was a demigod. Even my dad doesn't know I'm one. He still assumes I'm just a child gifted with irrefutable knowledge of everything. Would my dad reject me? Or probably have me executed? No, he would probably demand answers from me. And then after that he would disown me.

I found his cell at the far end of the hall. There was a keyboard and finger-scanning panel to my right. I pressed my thumb against the panel and typed in the access code.

I stepped in #3001's cell; I looked at the body lying down on the steel bed across me. He sat up and looked at me, our eyes locked and I caught sight of his beautiful sea green eyes. I didn't know how long I stared at him but after that I quickly averted his gaze and placed the food tray on the metal table. I was about to leave but then he spoke to me in Ancient Greek.

"_You're a demigod, aren't you?"_

I replied,_ "How'd you know?"_

"_Your eyes, they look like… Athena! You're a child of Athena!_

"_Yes I'm her daughter."_ I was actually pretty shocked that he got that right.

"_What are you doing here? Are you with them or just undercover?"_

"_My father is the Head Chemical Engineer and Weapons Developer._" I said with a slight tone of grief. _"He doesn't know I'm a half-blood and I probably will never tell him unless he finds out himself."_

"_Oh" _He mutters. "_Where are we exactly?"_

"_Underneath New York. Central Park is directly above us." _Annabeth smiled _"You're trying to get out aren't you?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_If you want to get out you're going to have to take me and the other demigods who are trapped here."_

"_And how many of us are trapped here exactly?" _He asks.

"_About 54"_

"_Well if they're that many we need to start planning."_

"_Not now, it would seem suspicious that I'm spending time with you."_ #3001 nodded at that. "_I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Bon Appetite." _I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I began walking towards the exit when he shouted at me.

"_Wait, I didn't catch your name"_

"_Annabeth. Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."_

I flashed him one last smile before walking out the door. And I hoped that #3001 and I could manage to get out of here.

That night after dinner, I was informed that another demigod was caught in Virginia. He has been classified as another 'special'. My dad says that he had been running from the Spec. Ops for a long time now.

The demigod apparently had the ability to travel through shadows causing them to lose him every time. They had burnt him out and out of luck they found him in an alley dead. A few brain scans later and they found out that he was alive.

I automatically knew that he was #0001, a child of the Death god. I went to bed after carefully planning our escape . I silently hoped that they wouldn't find #1001, the Son of Zeus. If SAD gets the three sons of the big three as captives, we wouldn't have any hope left against them.

And if they do find #1001, we would've escaped before that happens and find him ourselves.

* * *

**Did you like it? I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review! I only got like five reviews in this story.**


End file.
